


We want tulips

by GabsHill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, about to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabsHill/pseuds/GabsHill
Summary: After a long week, Lena and Kara relax on the couch talking about their wedding





	We want tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first SuperCorp Fanfic and I really hope you like. I had this idea while I was in my grammar class and the professor started to talk about her wedding. Sorry for any mistakes but english is not my first langague; Also I am thinking about doing a small series of drubbles. Let me know if you want more of this amazing couple. Thanks a lot for reading!

It’s ridiculous to think of how tired they are, because anyone with eyes could see how tired and exhausted they oblivious are. They have been working since Tuesday non-stop because some alien decided to attack earth and both Kara and Lena were working countless hours alongside the DEO to contain the eminent attack.

          Lena helped Winn with all the technology and support she could provide from L-Corp and in the mean while Kara was with Alex, Maggie and J’onn on the field fighting against the attackers. It was a long week and after 6 days of crisis they were finally going to their home.

          The first thing the did when arriving home was to kick their shoes off and within seconds they were both lying on the couch. Lena was on top of Kara and they stood like that for several minutes before Lena’s phone started to ring.

\- I am certainly not going to answer that. – Lena said with no intentions to move from her comfortable spot on Kara warm body.

\- Maybe it’s important.

\- I am too tired to deal with anything right now. – She sounded sleepy and Kara knew she was about to pass out on top of her.

\- We both are very tired, honey. – The blonde replied almost sleeping. – But it is probably Joanne. She has been calling us since the beginning of the week and  she must be so angry because we didn’t have time to answer her.

\- She’s going to kill us both. – Lena said with a small laugh. – I really wanted to murder those bastards.

\- Why?

\- Because we may have to postpone our wedding because of them, that’s why.

Lena needed to use all her willpower to stand up and sit on the sofa. Kara did the same thing.

\- Don’t worry, honey. I’ve punched them a lot because of that. – Kara pressed a small kiss on Lena’s shoulder. – Go on. Pick up the call and put it on the speaker. I am not going to let you get yelled all alone.

\- I really don’t have the necessary energy to listen somebody yelling at me. 

\- This is about our wedding. – Kara pounded. – Please.

Lena couldn’t really resist that pound and Kara knew that. That is why she answer the phone.

\- Hi, Joanne. – Said both at the same time.

-  _You two are the most horrible brides I have ever worked with!_ – The woman sounded very angry. – _What happened during this past week? Do I need to remind you that your wedding is going to happen in three weeks? And this same wedding is on the top list of the most waited events of the year? Do I really need to remind that? You better have a good explanation for that._

\- We’ve busy with a little incident. – Kara answered. – We were so busy during this week and we are very sorry because of that.

_\- That’s it? Lena, darling, can you provide a better excuse?_

\- I am afraid I can’t. We were both unavailable this week. – She said with an apologetic voice. – If it makes you feel better we have come to an agreement about the flowers.

\- _REALLY?_ – The woman yelled with enthusiasm. – _What have you chosen?_

\- We concluded… - Lena stated.

\- Actually, it was only Lena. – Kara said in the background.

\- Like I said… - Lena looked at Kara with a small smile on her face. Recalling of how she made Kara agree about the flowers. - We concluded that we want tulips instead of roses.

_\- I knew you would choose the right ones._ – The woman was more excited than before. – I _will call the florist and tell them right away. What about the cake_?

\- I am still trying to convince my lovely and loved fiancée that we cannot have chocolate cake with chocolate frosty on a wedding.

\- _Keep working on that._ – Joanne sounded much less enthusiastic now. – _I need to be going, but I want you both on my office tomorrow morning. You two need to approve the new arrangements I did while you were not answering me._

\- I can’t go tomorrow. I have an important meeting with the board tomorrow and I can’t miss this one because I have skipped many due the invasion. – Lena’s voice was small so only Kara could listen it to.  – You will need to go by yourself.

\- Honey… - Kara cried. – You can’t let me alone with her.

_\- I can hear you both._ – Joanne said. – _And I expect you two within two days._

The call ended after that sentence and both of them lied down again on the couch, coming back to their original positions before the phone call.

\- Can you believe that our wedding is in three weeks? – Kara said hugging Lena.

\- I still can’t believe I am about to marry the most intelligent and gorgeous woman in National City. – Lena replied kissing Kara’s neck. – But we still need to decide one more thing.

\- What is it?

\- Are you going to become a Luthor or I am going to become a Danvers?

They both laughed, sharing a calm and passionate kiss after. It was indeed a very long week and they were glad it was finally over because now they could focus on their marriage ceremony once again.


End file.
